


In my Bed

by Rach4040



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also. the title may be misleading. there are no sexy times in thsi. no smut in my stories ok, its a terrible summary i know, lazy mornings in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Alec wakes up to a cuddly boyfriend on his free day and can't believe his luck.





	In my Bed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eobtNvC1A1Y&t=9s) (really recommend listening to it while reading not only bc it sets a nice atmosphere but also bc its a damn good song i love it)  
> translation of the lyrics into english can be found [here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/meinem-bett-my-bed.html)

It was one of those rare mornings devoid of any shrill alarms or rushed phone calls of ‘come here now, there’s an emergency’, no wolfing down a quick breakfast, no sleepy and hurried goodbyes before stepping through a portal his boyfriend created for him to get to the Institute on time without having to walk all the way there. So, when Alec found himself having slept in for the first time in… _months_ , he supposed, he felt panic rushing through him. He must have slept through his alarms!

Before he’d even opened his eyes, Alec had reached for his phone on the night stand, but instead his hand halted when his fingertips dragged over another body lying next to him, skin warm and soft. And then a realization came to Alec, his brain abruptly catching up to what today was. He settled back into the mattress, snuggling closer to Magnus who was laying close to his chest, mulling over what he’d just remembered. 

Today was Alec’s free day. A _free_ day! He couldn’t remember the last time that was even a possibility, much less actually happened. Growing up in the Institute meant training every day without fail, learning new skills and perfecting old ones, unless his parents had business to attend to in Idris and took him and his siblings along, but even those were mostly educational trips. Alec hadn’t had an actual free day for leisure for quite a while, an evening or afternoon here or there, but a whole day was a rare luxury. Alec almost felt guilty when he realized it was probably already much later than the time he usually woke up, he felt his fingers tingling, a small itch telling him he hadn’t done anything productive yet, that he was slacking off. 

Then he felt Magnus slowly shift against him, scooting a bit closer in his sleep. Immediately, Alec knew he wasn’t actually slacking off or wasting his time, quite the opposite. Magnus’ hair was arranged messily in an impressive bead head, features relaxed and at peace. A small smile played on his lips and Alec wondered what Magnus might be dreaming about. His fingers started painting invisible patterns into Magnus’ skin where one of his hands lay around Magnus’ waist, the patterns starting in lazy somewhat straight lines, turning into vague shapes of triangles, a rune or two, but ended up just being circles for comfort’s sake. 

Alec traced Magnus’ features with his eyes, almost as if he wanted to commit them to memory but mostly just appreciating how at peace Magnus looked. No mischievous, teasing smiles (though Alec had to admit he loved those just as much), no frown on his forehead from concentration or frustration (though those were quite adorable), no strong, unhappy lines around his mouth in serious situations when something inevitably went wrong (though, even then, Alec was sure Magnus was still the most breathtakingly handsome man he’d ever had the pleasure to see.) Just gentle expressions, small smiles and soft puffs of breath against Alec’s chest. And Alec found himself full of love for this wonderful person in his arms, he felt like his feelings for Magnus were almost too much, overflowing, boundless. Alec couldn’t help but lean down, pressing a short kiss to the top of Magnus’ head, spiky hair tickling his chin. 

Just when Alec pulled back a bit again, Magnus let out a small sigh, opening his eyes in a short flash of gold, but then closing them again when he started stretching a bit. And then Alec found liquid gold looking back at him, the smile on Magnus’ lips widened. “Morning, darling,” he mumbled, voice still a little hoarse from sleep.

“Morning,” Alec answered. For a moment they just looked at each other, smiles playing on their lips. 

Magnus snuggled a bit closer, breathing a “this is nice” against Alec’s chest. Alec tightened his arms around Magnus and hummed, asking what Magnus meant. “Well, this… Waking up to you still in bed instead of already up and about and getting ready to leave. Waking up to a lazy morning with you without any thoughts of work or the outside world.”

“No appointments today?” Alec asked, because that was just as rare as Alec having a free day. Usually, Magnus had some appointment or other, however small, at some point during the day. “How did that happen?”

“Well… I thought if you’re having a free day I’d have one, too. Thought we could just have a lazy day.” Alec felt Magnus press a soft kiss against his chest, then he jokingly continued: “Besides, you’d probably go crazy with nothing to do for a whole day if you didn’t have any company.” Now Alec could feel a teasing grin pressed against his skin where a kiss was placed just moments before.

“Don’t know if I should be offended, but… Sounds about right, if we’re being honest.” Alec scooted back a bit to be able to look at Magnus. “But thank you, honestly. That’s really sweet of you.” 

“I’m just great like that,” Magnus said, then shuffled upwards a bit and puckered his lips.

“You are,” Alec mumbled before leaning down and kissing Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom so i apologize for any ooc-ness! ive only just finished watching the tv show last week so.. yah. not an expert here  
> i also just... impulsively wrote this bc i listened to the song for the first time as its only come out today and immediately felt inspired. (also, check out other songs of the band - annenmaykantereit - if u feel like it, theyre pretty good imo ^^ )  
> come say hi on my [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)! where i mostly infrequently blog abt kpop but also sometimes (rarely) abt shadowhunters :D  
> anyways, thanks for reading! id appreciate any comments!


End file.
